The present invention provide a contractible handcuff, particularly a handcuff in the form of a metal tape which can bend and bind any substance it touches immediately by extending and then contracting of the handcuff.
Generally it is necessary to beat down a person before any police to handcuff such person. Therefore, fighting is unavoidable if the person don't want to be handcuffed, such fighting may result in death or injury of police. Therefore, hesitation in arresting of such person may provide the person an opportunity to escape. In view of the defect of the conventional handcuff, the invention created a contractible handcuff.